la vida entre dos opuestos
by alice kullen
Summary: una historia compleja llena de secretos mentiras verdades y luego algo de aromance para complementar   por cierto naruto no me pertenece es del gran masashi kishimoto         itachi:umm si pero ia kisieras tenerme noo      keicy: iop claro q si pss


todo comienza en abril cuando el me vio a los ojos

...:como estas

sakura:*mostrandose algo sorprendida x verlo*ohio sai-kun

Sai:como has crecido tengo q pedirte un favor (espero q ella me ayude a emparejar a naruto eso lei en un libro) esto sabes qiero ayudar a naruto

Sakura:xq *se dio cuenta de lo q siente naruto x hinata*esta bien

Sai:quiero que convensas, seduciendome a mi para q naruto se de cuenta de los sentimientos q tiene x hinata

Hinata apare4ce de la naa

Hinata :ohio sakura y sai-kun

le cuentan too a hinata y ella acepta esas condiciones

Hinata :ohio sakura y sai-kun

le cuentan too a hinata y ella acepta esas condiciones }

ahora qe jinata sabia esto

Hinata:chikos sayonara

saisaku:sayonara hinata-chan:P

en ese momento Sai se dio cuenta q Naruto llegaba y de la naa abrazo a Sakura *se sonroja pior la verguenza*

Naruto:*gritando como lok*ohio chikos aganme un favor quiero q hinata-chan se de cuenta de que existo

Sakura:(asi q en esas estamos ahora q vamos a acer )ella penso buuu..enooooo na-rutoooooooo-kun

Sai:esta bien te vamos a ayudar pero nunk vuelvas a acer tan directo

Naruto:bueno tengo que irme sayonara

despuesde eso Sai y Sakura se pusieron a idear un plan para que el seduzk a Hinata y naruto se le pueda declarar

han pasado 4 meses de lo q se habia planeado y Hinata cn Sai se estaban dando cuenta de q Naruto no acia caso en eso a Sai se ocurrio algo.

Naruto estaba recordando lo q paso solo ace unos dias

FLASH BACK

Naruto estaba caminado y de la naa vio a hinata y a sai ,sai se dio cuenta de q el estaba ahi

y de un rato empezo a ponerse muxo mas cerca de hinata

Hinata:Sai-kun no hagas eso*susurrandole*(ahhhhhh...x eso ahi esta naruto)

Sai:te quiero Hinata-chan

Naruto estaba a punto de acercarse cuando Sai le roba un beso a Hinata

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naruto despues de eso se choco cn alguien

Naruto:gomem...no me di cuent...

...:no te ...

Naruto:Hinaaaaa-aaat-aaa

Hinata:naruuuu-t-oooo-kun

Naruto*tratando de ponerse serio *esto n o deberias estar con sai-baka

Hinata :*poniendose de pie despues del tropieso *io tambien puedo estar sola

Naruto:(no tendre otra oportunidad )Hinata te ten go que decir algo importante

hinata:que qiers decir naruto kun

naruto:(tengo que decirlo o si nome perdere) megus..t.. hinata

hinata:*aferrandose a el para besarlo*tu ami naruto -kun

naruto la agarro por los hombros y le hizo caer el al no saber mas que hacer salioi corriendo dejando sola a hinata mientras el corria se tropeso con alguien

naruto:lo siento no me fi...

..:oh naruto y porqn estas tajn alterado

naruto:ohio sakura -chan

asi naruto le cuenta too a sakura y esta mui sorprendida por lo acomtecido le tira un cachetadony le recrimina porque lo hizo

sakura:tienes que ablar cn ella

naruto:por ahora creo q tienes razon

(por otra parte)

hinata se sento en una banca al tiempo que pensaba como la trato narutoen eso alguien la mira y ser acerca

..;que te pasa

hinata:ola sai-kun

sai:que passo te vi desde lejos cn naruto pero no esta aqui

hinata:*se abancha hacia el * se me declaro*se puso a llorar*

sai:bueno ahora que a hecho eso seguro que hai que "terminar"

Asi animo un poco a hinata y esta tambien le cuenta too lo que paso y se ponen a idear un buen rompimiento

sai:hasta aui hinat se acabo

hinata:pero sai esta bien adios

ellos actuabam asi ya que vieron q naruto se acercabe

naruto:calmense porque pelean

hinhata:esta cortando con migo

sai:si ps

naruto:en serio bueno hinata ven

hinata:si naruto

en eso hinata y naruto salen de ahi y sai tranquilose va por el lado opuesto

hinata empezaba a alegrarse poque estaba con naruto pero a al ves se sentia un poco mal por que lo que hizo com sai fue una mentira

naruto: hinata que te pasa?

hinata:...

naruto:responde

hinata:ah¡ naa naruto-kun

naruto: hinata lo que te conte ace poco es verdad

hinata:te creo

en eso Hinata se pone a lllorar no soportaba haber engañado

a Naruto

hinata:(tengo que decirle la verdad porque me lastimo)*secandose las lagrimas*naruto-kun tengo que decirte la verdad

naruto qqqq?

hinata:yo numka estuve con sai

naruto al escuchar esto se sorprende pero no deja que su cara se ponga furiosa

naruto:hinata*dando una media sonrisa* me di cuenta el dia q t dije lo que siento

hinata:...


End file.
